


Growing Pains

by Cheloya



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Growing up is hard enough when you have time to get used to it.





	Growing Pains

There's something off about the hall around him. It's more than the stone appearing red beside the sudden absence of clear, blue light, he knows, but it's not until Navi's tinkling voice points it out that he understands - he's looking at a temple seven years ahead of where it should be. He's looking at it from a good two, three feet higher. He can see more of the stairs, now, and everything is noticibly smaller - not least the shimmering blade in his hand.

It fits, now. It's the only thing that does.

His body feels strange when he tries to move it; heavy and awkward. He's not used to these long limbs, this height. He's not sure he likes it. He won't be able to squeeze into small spaces any more; he won't be able to run so easily through the undergrowth.

He won't be able to go home. Not really, not in this body that is as strange and awkward to him as new boots. It fits, but only barely, and it's tight in all the wrong places. He'll have to stretch it. He'll have to test it. He'll have to scruff it up until it's worn and warm and comfortable, the way his old limbs used to be.

He'll have to not trip over on his way out of the temple.

That might help, as well.


End file.
